


Come What May

by swanheartthief



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanheartthief/pseuds/swanheartthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moulin Rouge AU. When Neal Cassidy's father, the most successful business man in the world, takes him along on one of his underworld dealings, Neal swears him off and vows he will never be like his father. But he finds he and his father have a lot more in common than he'd like to believe when he meets Emma Swan, star of the red light district theater. Swan Thief/Swanfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

The greatest thing you'll ever learn...  
...is just to love, and be loved in return.

'The Rabbit Hole... a night club, a dance hall, and a bordel.  
Ruled over by Jefferson, they called him the 'Mad Hatter' because of his less than perfect sanity and the signature top hat he always wore when performing.  
A kingdom of nighttime pleasures...  
Where the rich and the powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.  
The most beautiful of all these... was the woman I loved, Emma, a singer and a dancer.  
She was the most beautiful, innocent, and pure in a world full of sin.  
They called her “The Swan Princess,” and she was the star.'  
...

More than anything, Neal Cassidy hated these meetings. 

The ones where the rich and elite came together to laugh on liquor coated voices, bragging about their fine titles and glittering bank accounts, deal making and whiskey while they shook hands, all the while planting knives in each others backs. All against the backdrop of the Manhattan skyline.

And yet every time he insisted on not going, his father would prod him into going anyway, in hopes that one day he would carry on the family legacy. This one was particularly important he emphasized, and insisted he was there to watch the making of history. His father, known all over as simply Gold, was one of the world's most famous stock brokers and pawn dealers. There were very few in the world above the clouds who didn't know him and fear him and his father used it to his every advantage.

And so there he was, staring down his reflection, false and sarcastic while he straightened his tie and rolled his shoulders. It was always best to just get it over with.

Sarcasm turned to venom when he saw his father walk in behind him wearing his best suit and most expensive golden cane. “Are you ready to go? We're expected in the theater by eight thirty.”

Neal only waved his hand in boredom. “What's so history making about this that you just had to drag me into it?”

Gold smiled, that sinister, dark smile that had intimidated so many into building his empire. “The birth of a star of course. I've been asked to invest in the theater's latest show. If successful, it may perhaps be brought to Broadway and make millions.”

“So in other words, you've told them that they better build you one hell of a show or you'll ruin their lives.”

“You say that as if it's a bad thing. That, my son, is just the nature of the world. Sometimes people need a little... motivation to achieve greatness.”

Neal turned away and shook his head, staring out the window into the city lights below. “You bully them and threaten them until they're so terrified you get your way and they lose everything.”

Gold walked up behind him, placing a hand on his son's shoulder while he hobbled over to him. “One day you'll understand. I'm not going to be able to run this business forever and you'll be taking it over from me. And then you will see, and you will have to do it as well. People are sheep. They stay in their scared corners and need a shepard to drive them along. So easily manipulated...”

In disgust, Neal ripped himself away from his father's grasp, moving away to the door. “No. I am nothing like you. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind his money and power. And you know what the problem is? Both can be ripped away so easily. And if that happens, you'll be left with nothing but an empty heart and a darkened soul and at the mercy of all the people you spat on to get your fortune.”

Gold said nothing, turning away from his son, unable to look him in the eyes. 

“Whatever, let's go,” Neal sighed. “The limo's waiting out front.”

…

An hour later they found themselves in the heart of New York City's netherworld, The Red Light District. The ride was long and tense, with both men refusing to look at each other. They instead opted to stare out the shadow tinted windows, greeted by the sight of fancily dressed people and taxi cabs, smoke, steam, and car sirens announcing their arrival. Opening the doors, the father and son duo exited the limousine, the smells of rain soaked pavement and cigarette smoke and cheap cologne surrounding them from all sides. The flash of neon lights and sultry music sprang from the old brick building above, rooms dyed with lights in various shades of crimson lust. Neal could only stare in something bordering on shock and confusion, previously unaware that his father had his hands this far in the city's deepest abyss. “What are we doing here?” 

“We have been asked to watch the show and see if we would be interested in an investment. If we like what we see, we are to be given... payment in exchange for moving the act into more suitable venues.”

“And what kind of payment would that be father?” Neal asked flatly, his gaze boring straight into his father's. He already knew the answer and if his father thought he'd go along with this he'd be damned to hell.

“The kind that never stops giving. The love of a woman, of course.”

Neal felt the bile rise in his throat. And just when he felt his father had hit his lowest point, he never failed to lower the bar just a little bit more. “So in other words, you've taken a concubine. Starting to understand why mother left. Everyone is just a tool to you aren't they? I bet you didn't care about her at all. You don't care about me either, you just wanted an heir to all this bullshit.”

“Don't push me boy.”

“Or you'll what? Kill me? Go ahead father. See you in hell,” Neal spat, arms opening wide, the dare invited.

“I loved your mother very much. She's the one who left me.”

“Oh please,” Neal cut him off, “That's your excuse? More like you drove her away! Otherwise she wouldn't have run off with that boy band wannabe to Vegas.”

Enraged, Gold threw him against the car, cane thrust against his son's neck in warning while onlookers both shocked and excited looked on. “Fine then. You want out of all this so badly? I will gladly fulfill your wish!”

Neal lunged forward, landing his fist in the older man's face when the night club bouncers sprang forward, coming between them and peeling them apart. “That's enough you two! Save it for later.”

Wiping the blood from his lip, Gold sneered. “This isn't over. No one insults or disrespects me, especially not my own flesh. Sounds like you need a new lesson in manners.”

“Go ahead,” Neal taunted him, hands waving in a “come at me” gesture. “I'm not scared of you old man.”

“You will be. Don't forget your place boy,” he finished, before turning into the club and disappearing into the crowd.

…

He'd never been to one of these things before, but he understood why it was so easy to fall prey to them. Fantasy was a powerful drug, an addictive sort of magic. But just like any drug, there was a price to be paid. And so came the lost and the lonely and the lecherous, handfuls of diamonds and cash and the best roses ready and desperately waiting for someone to love them. Plenty of willing men and women who suffered the same lonely fate all too happy to oblige.

Neal sat at one of the back tables, sipping at his vodka, watching in slight amusement at all the anxiety around him, waiting for the show to begin. Despite the ease of using it as a weapon against his father, the scars of being abandoned at an early age had left their mark on him. It had both hardened him and freed him, but he never failed to puzzle at human behavior, what made people tick and what made anyone worth more than someone else.

He watched as the spotlight flew to the stage, a man dressed in a top hat and silk tuxedo stepped forward, white light on vermillion curtains. The man grinned and soaked it all in, the cheers and drunken pleas for attention as twirled his cane, his movements giving way some of his famed insanity and his signature neck scar. Behind him followed a line of women, colorful lace and satin all blending together, flowing dresses twirling around in rainbow hues and leaving little to the imagination while the man welcomed all to the show at The Rabbit Hole, the Wonderland of New York City. The crowd began to chant his name, Jefferson, while he pumped and riled them up, introducing the girls as his Queens of Hearts, the women flowing out into the crowd, teasing them all as they passed by, blending movements with music blaring out from all sides. Neal could only watch, amused as men and women pawed at them with fervor. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, his father had promised him a show, and what a show indeed. Definitely not his style.

Polishing off his vodka, Neal decided he finally had enough and placed the money for his drink on the table, a little extra for the young waiter who looked worse for the wear. But just as he was about to move for the door, he heard Jefferson return to the microphone, ready to tantalize them further. 

“And that was just an appetizer ladies and gentlemen! We all know you're really here for the main course!”

The roar of the crowd nearly drowned him out, lights dimming while the cheering elevated, chants overcoming words as they called out for their princess. In one last venture of curiosity, Neal turned back to look at the stage, wondering what had whipped the audience into such a frenzy, and why they had gone so silent just as quickly. The flood of showgirls had vanished, replaced by a single girl who was now walking across the stage, hushed whispers and quiet swoons befell the crowd who looked as if they were hinging on her every graceful movement. One breath, one gentle word from her and they'd all be on their knees.

As soon as Neal caught sight of her, he understood why.

She was ethereal, a ghost that haunted the dreams of all she touched. She was dressed in a gown of white lace and silk, a layer of sheer fabric painted over the top that added to her celestial qualities. Pearls lined the soft skin of her neck, draping down until they reached the valley of her breasts, matching drop earrings dangling from her ears. Lining her curl waved hair was a diamond studded tiara, while pale, off white wings sprang from the bow in the back, attached to the corset that had wrapped itself in reverence around her body.

Numb and struck by lightning, Neal felt his way back into his chair, suddenly losing his knowledge of how to breathe. He couldn't understand what it was about this girl, but he soon found himself just as magically spelled as the rest of the audience. Eyes unblinking, he watched as the spotlight completely fell on her, radiant silver covering her skin, a stark contrast against the rose red of her lips. They slowly trailed down to where the sheer fabric rested a little too low against her chest, the soft swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with the song lyrics...

He could hear the murmurs of those around him, and he caught bits and pieces of it as if someone were speaking to him in a dream.

'They call her the Swan Princess...'

'They say she's the only one among them who's still pure...'

'But how is that even possible? Just look at her.'

He'd felt as if he'd been drowning while his lungs desperately gasped for air, like someone had been choking him underwater and suddenly released their hold. He snapped out of his reverie when he realized the song was over and everyone around him was in a standing ovation. While she grinned and waved at the crowd, Neal could feel waves of flame roll over in his stomach when her eyes met his, grin replaced by a tiny, discreet smile. And he had no idea what the hell it meant other than he was left with a ravenous desire and rapidfire heartbeat. But one more look around the room and suddenly Neal felt incredibly foolish. There was no way it had been for him. She had thousands of adoring fans every night, why would he be the one to be picked out of the crowd, especially by someone as special as her? 

He'd never had a real relationship. Never allowed himself to. All the girls who constantly surrounded him were plastic, fake and shiny and only concerned themselves with two things- his pants and his wallet. He wasn't stupid enough to believe anyone wanted to be with him for his heart. His mother had abandoned him early and he was nothing but a tool in his father's twisted games. And so he slowly built the walls, drinking and fucking it out of his system until he dismissed all his ridiculous notions about finding his true love one day.

Frustrated with himself, Neal shoved his way through the crowd until he found himself back on the street. Once he was alone, he wandered down the alley next door, the darkness greeting him with old familiarity. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped to punch the brick wall, the fury with himself sparking it and the rage at his father fueling it. He winced as he pulled back, blood leaking from torn skin, making no move to wipe it away. He was about to go back to the limousine and forget the night ever existed when he heard a scream, watching as two figures struggled several feet away in the darkness.

“Let go of me!”

“Not until you give me what I want!”

Eyes adjusting, Neal could finally make them out and realized with a stunned silence that it was his princess girl from the stage. Upon closer inspection, her arm was in the grip of a large muscular man, completely wasted from the look of it. To his amazement, the girl looked less than scared and more pissed off than anything else. “You better remove that hand before you lose it,” she quipped.

“I don't think so miss. Pretty girl like you? I'd be stupid to give you up.”

“Hey! Let her go!”

Whirled around, the brute turned to face Neal, the girl staring at him as if he were a little insane. “And who the hell are you? Get out of here and go get your own.”

“I'm the guy who's going to tear your intestines out and feed them to you if you don't let go of her.”

“Big talk from a little man who's still standing six feet away.”

Watching the exchange with impatience, the girl quickly stole the opportunity, digging into the man's foot with the heel of her stiletto shoe before whipping her balled up fist into the man's face, cold clocking him to the frozen floor. Neal could only stare at her in awe, open mouthed and amazed. She turned to him with a smirk, amused. “It's kind of a job hazard, comes with the territory. I'm used to it.”

Neal swallowed and shook his head, veins freezing at the sound of her voice. It was every bit as melodic as it had been on stage. “You just... you just seem so-”

“Fragile? Delicate? Must be the princess thing, I get it a lot. Everyone thinks I'm this pure virginal figure without realizing I grew up on the streets. You learn a few things.”

Neal laughed nervously, hoping he didn't offend her. Truthfully he had expected her to be as she said, it didn't seem like she'd be the type to learn about physical confrontation, but it made sense given the warm inner calm she also exuded. It took serious strength to survive out here, to endure the emotional toll. He still couldn't place what the hell it was about this girl that had him wound in such tight coils. No girl had ever had this kind of effect on him, but surely she was no different than the rest. She worked in a place where women sold love for a living and couldn't afford to hold candles for anyone.

“Come on let's go!” she smiled at him, reaching for his hand and tugging him up the stairs. Neal stared at her confusedly, but she only pulled on him harder. “Before he wakes up.”

Unable to resist her, he let her pull him along in full surrender. There hadn't much else good about this night, at least he could spend it with someone. And if she really was only after one thing, it certainly wouldn't be the first time and definitely not the last.

When at last she stopped, he found himself inside a room on the top floor of the building, one which he had fully expected to be the same crimson shades as the others, filled with sinful pleasures and aphrodisiacs. And for the second time that night, he was completely and totally floored by this girl.

It was nothing like he'd pictured at all. The room still a pure, barren white, lined in various shades of color here and there, vibrant pictures from different places around the world, plastered everywhere. Her bed was nothing like that of a courtesan’s, where instead of fine satin lay puffy cotton sheets and blankets, the same unmarred white as her walls and dress.

She seemed to notice his awe and walked over to him, waving a hand in his face. “Hey, what's the big deal?”

“Er, nothing, just admiring the view.”

She flashed him another smile, some where in between sarcastic and humor. “You thought I would have a red room.”

“Well, it's just-” he tried to say but she quickly cut him off, putting her hand over his mouth. 

“Hey, it's fine. I know working in a place like this certain things are expected of you. But really... none of this was by choice. My foster parents found me on the side of the road when I was just a baby. But they were drug addicts and alcoholics and I was in the way of their lifestyle, so they threw me out when I was seven. Jefferson found me wandering down the alleyway and took me in, gave me a home. I owe him everything, so I sing and dance every night and do my very best to make this place successful. He's always loved me like a father, and has always respected my choice to not become a courtesan. So I try to help him in other ways.” Removing her hand from his mouth, she walked the length of the room, fingertips brushing against the photographs, a wistful, longing sigh. “I love him but... one day I've always dreamed of getting out of here, of seeing the world. He knows it too... that's why he brought in some investors so that I have a chance of getting into something real. He doesn't want me to die here.”

Turning back to him, she watched him carefully, observing his expressions. Human nature had always fascinated her, and it was always amusing to see how different men reacted to her. When her eyes met his, she could feel the slow float of butterflies creep into her stomach. He was staring at her, same as the others did, but there was something different about it. It wasn't lustful or perverse, but rather it was one of wonder, soft and loving and intense. The butterflies floated up to her cheeks, staining them translucent red with blush. “I uhm... what they say is true. I've never... made love to anyone. When it happens I want it to be special... with someone I love and someone who loves me back, not just for money or power. But...” she stopped in front of her balcony door, and he could see the despair on her shoulders, and she was desperately trying not to show it. “But I...”

Moving to her, Neal placed a hand comfortingly on her bare shoulder, shivering slightly at the touch. “You can't?”

She stood upright and he could see her face clearly now, tear stained in pale moonlight. “I've spent my whole existence in this place fighting not to, trying to believe that real love was still possible. Turns out it's my only way out of here. I have to give myself to one of the investors or they won't help. And I'll be stuck here. To be honest... love is a lie anyway. They all just look at me like I'm some play toy. And maybe they're right. Maybe that's why everyone leaves me.”

Neal spun her around to face him, alarmed that the strong girl before him had seemingly evaporated before his eyes so rapidly. Brushing away at the tears, he brought her close, holding her firmly against him. “No. Don't listen to those assholes. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. What you have to do is punch back and say no, this is who I am. You are so much more beautiful than this ugly place.”

Looking up into his eyes, she placed her hands over his, still resting on her cheeks. “How do you know so much?”

“I was abandoned too. And everyone loves to tell you what you are and aren't worth while they pretend to pity you.”

She gave him a small, cautious smile, as if she weren't quite sure, but was longing to believe. “You're different aren't you? You're not like those other guys. You don't seem like the frequenting brothel type.”

“I'm only here because my father dragged me here, said it was history in the making. He was right, but not the way I'm sure he intended.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I met the first girl in a long time who made me feel anything.”

She smiled shyly, removing her hands from his and absentmindedly wrapping them around his body. “My name's Emma. Emma Swan.”

“Neal Cassidy.”

Moving into him, Emma brought him closer, bringing one hand to his chest while the other arm remained behind him. “Neal... do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?”

He stared at her intently, albeit a bit confused. “But I thought you wanted your true love to be the one you were with-” 

Before he could say anything further, she cut him off, pressing her lips to his in an intense kiss, stealing the breath from both of their lungs. “If I have to be with someone I don't love... I at least want to be with someone who appreciates me before I do. Even if it's just for a day...”

Even though he felt slight guilt, a creeping feeling as if he were taking advantage, he couldn't help but embrace their connection, two lost souls trying to find their purpose and meaning in the world. Pulling her fully against him, she could feel him lift her off the floor, her arms cradled fully around his neck as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel herself become wet through her stockings when she felt him harden, her movements against him causing him to twitch with desire.

She felt the edge of the bed resting against her back and soon found herself laying down with her back against the pillows, golden waves and curls fanning out. He reached for the knot of his tie, feverishly capturing her lips with his own, their tongues instinctively dancing together. Once he made short work of the tie, he tore his shirt and blazer off just as fast. But before he could fully finish he cried out in unexpected pleasure, a loud moan escaping as he broke the kiss.

For being so inexperienced, she sure knew what the hell she was doing. He looked down to find Emma, grinning like a vixen and biting her lip playfully. In the few moments he'd been occupied she'd managed to get rid of his pants and boxers and now had a full grip on his bare cock. Seemed she was quite adept at magic tricks too. She laughed as she stroked it gently from tip to base, teasingly running her fingers over the soft skin of his sack stopping at that small, vulnerable sensitive patch just underneath. “I thought... you said... you didn't know... what you were doing....” he gritted out, eyes rolling into the back of his head while he gripped the blanket, ready to explode at any moment.

Grinning, she brought her mouth close to his, ever so close but just tortuously out of reach. “I told you... you learn a few things around here.”

Shivers running like lightning through his spine, he pinned her arms to the bed, afraid it might all end there if she didn't stop. Her arms still pinned to the bed, Neal leaned forward to give her one more scorching kiss before lightly sliding his lips along her jaw, brushing delicate kisses downward until he stopped at the nape of her neck, teeth, lips, and tongue dancing passionately across her skin. This time it was her turn to moan beneath him, his lips continuing their torturous journey to the pale skin of her throat. Once there, he placed another fiery kiss before kissing his way down towards the valley of her breasts, frustrated that the corset held them firmly in place. He groaned, knowing that it meant he would have to let go of her hands and free her to drive him wild before he could finish.

Like hell.

It thrilled him, the fact he finally found a worthy opponent. All the girls before were as lazy as their glamorous life choices, preferring just a raw, unemotional romp in the sack, no lovemaking, no friendly banter. But Emma was different. She was actually taunting him, daring him and pushing him. She was enjoying it. He never thought anyone, especially not a woman, would ever want him as anything other than a temporary playtoy. He felt himself harden further at the thought of knowing he'd have to release her. The damn dress had to go and soon, before he lost his sanity and it was a risk he was willing to take.

Turns out that even the son of the most successful businessman in the world could miscalculate. Before he could even move, Emma had pounced on him, gleefully pushing him down against the bed while she straddled atop him. Fortunes reversed, Neal couldn't help but to be lost in the waves of pleasure, and feigned helplessness at her mercy, and slowly said goodbye to his peace of mind. He really didn't need it anyway. He thought it was over when she leaned over and kissed him, ravishing his lip and then moving to his ear, biting and teasing it with her tongue ever so gently, the magic of her warm breath sending electric fire through his body. He struggled and strained against her, but she held him in place, surprisingly strong for her size. “Fuck... Emma... please...”

Leaning over to kiss him again, Emma winked at him when she released his arms, giggling when all he could do was give her a dear in the headlights look, awe and reverence and fascination. She loved the way he looked at her, no man had ever given her that look before. Not just another toy for playtime, but an actual human being, one who wanted and desired her and enjoyed her for who she was. She wanted to give herself over to him completely, to keep them there in that bed for an eternity. Whatever came next, she was glad that he was here and if nothing good ever happened again she would always have this moment. Her feelings must have surfaced since he reached up, taking her face in his hands once more and brushing gently with his thumbs at the tears that had appeared.

He wanted to make her forget. He wanted to make her forget that she was a swan in an ugly world, an angel in the furthest depths of hell and bring her back to light where she belonged. Reaching behind her back, he began to unravel the ribbons keeping her bodice in place, lightly running his fingers over her spine as he pulled it away, pulling the dress over her head with it. He gazed at her above him, still straddling him, the only clothing her creamy white stockings, lace and tiny yellow roses doting the top where they reached the top of her thighs. Neal's heart slowly rolled over his chest at the sight of her body, the kind of beauty there were really no words for. Rising and reaching up with his mouth, he took one of her breasts in his mouth, tongue rolling and teasing the nipple inside his mouth. Driven wild, Emma grabbed the back of his head, hands threading through his hair and her head dipped back, moaning and heavy breathing while he switched. She nearly cried out when she felt him reach between her thighs and rub and press her clit with his fingers. She whimpered, awash in sensation, rocking her hips while she moved against his hand, silently begging him to go further.

He wanted her to want him. He wanted to know that no matter what came next that she would be his and only his and that no matter who she ended up with, her heart was still his. Her body and her soul were her own, but he needed her heart. Giving her a quick kiss on the neck, Neal grinned and laid back, dropping his hands and lips from her body and leaving a very puzzled Emma behind. “Neal... what's wrong?”

Neal only continued to grin at her, placing his hands behind his head while he watched the princess above him, face contorting into a half desperate, half horrified look. “No... no don't stop...please don't stop...” she whined, leaning down to kiss his lips and his jaw, making her way down to his neck and chest. “Don't leave me like this!”

“Then show me how much you want it.”

Half laughing, half scoffing, Emma couldn't believe his audacity, but she couldn't help it- it only made her want him more. Deciding to play along, Emma let her smile fall and slid her hands across her body, one hand sliding down her stomach and between her legs and the other up to cup her breast. Pushing her fingers into the wetness, she slowly slid them in and out, her other hand groping at her breast, stopping intermittently to play with the feathery soft flesh of her nipple. Laying her head back a second time, she whimpered, every word in need of oxygen. “Neal please... I can't stand it...”

Trailing a finger from her throat down to her stomach, Neal watched as she played, vaguely wondering if she was imagining him doing anything to her. “Then say it.”

“Neal...I...please...” 

“Say it.”

“But wait..I can't... I don't even know... what you want me to say...”

Sliding his hands up her legs, he began to caress the inside of her thighs. He could feel her wetness there and it thrilled him, knowing that every single bit of it was for him. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Oh god... Neal...”

“Be a good girl and tell me and I'll do it. All you have to do is say the words.”

Opening her eyes, she met his own, every bit of lustful desire shown as if it were part of the very color itself. “I want you to fuck me Neal...”

Reaching up with a kiss, Neal pulled Emma against him, wrapping his arms around her and slowly rolling her over, climbing fully on top of her to position himself. Brushing the curls from her face, he gazed once more into her eyes, fearful that she would suddenly change her mind, that it was just a primal slip of passion and he really was just the unwanted person everyone brushed off. “You're sure this is what you want?”

She didn't even skip a beat, and it made his heart sing, erasing all of his doubts. “More than anything.”

Pressing his lips to hers, he positioned his cock at her entrance, grabbing her arms at the wrists and pulling them over her head. As soon as he came up for air, his face hovered barely above hers and he held her gaze, slipping himself inside of her. He winced when she cried out in the pain of her first time and the guilt came roaring back. Here was this really special girl and he took the one thing she had loved and cherished for so long. He felt like a monster, unworthy of the amazing gift she'd just given him. Stroking her hair, he occupied himself with fragile kisses while she adjusted to the feel of him inside her, even though it took every ounce of willpower to not pound her senseless right then and there.

His feelings must have been visible because she snapped him out of it. “Neal...” she breathed, “I meant every word. I want you... and I will never once regret it.”

Something inexplicable moved through him and he lost control, in desperate need of her love as much air. Pulling himself out of her, he slammed back inside forcefully, grinding their hips together while he fucked her, hard steel colliding with soft silk. 

“Neal oh...fuck.. please...it feels so good...”

Spurred on by her cries of pleasure he released her, reaching down to rub her clit, already wet and slippery from the heat of their dance. She whimpered, crying out and rocking her head against the pillow, bucking against him and meeting him thrust for thrust. He could tell she was close by how tightly her walls were gripping him, and though he would give anything to bring her to climax, he wasn't ready for this to be over. Pulling himself out of her, he rubbed the head of his cock her against her opening, going in just enough to feel incredible but not enough to slake her thirst. Emma honestly felt as if she would lose it, groping at his hands and wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to make him finish.

“No... NO!” she screamed, “Don't stop!”

He couldn't help it. The walls were closing in and for once in his life he felt whole and he was just going to let her go. But the more he got lost within her, the more everything inside him screamed out not to. “Emma... I don't want you to leave. After this... please don't leave me...”

Staring up at him in awe, she hooked her hands around his neck, breathless and flushed. “What are you talking about?”

“I know we haven't know each other long and it's ridiculous but I just... I feel like... oh hell I'm not good at this. Look I just... I need you. We've known each other two minutes and I already feel like I can't live without you.”

“Neal... I...”

“No... forget it... sorry I shouldn't have asked. That was... really stupid of me.”

He fully expected her to push him off her, call him every name in the book and force him away. But to his surprise, she only gave him a light kiss before reaching down to put him back inside of her. Grateful, a powerful wave of emotion overcame him as he kissed her back and began to fuck her, even harder than the last round, need and greed and addiction taking over him. 

He let out a low growl when he felt her grab the skin of his hips, driving him deeper and deeper inside her, the rhythm steady and fervent until at last he could feel himself on that deep and fiery edge of climax and he could feel the same for her, her walls aching and shiver with anticipation. She accented the point when she began to dig her fingernails into his back, clawing at him and begging for release.

“I can't hold on! Please... I can't... NEAL- AH!” she cried out, feeling the walls crash, orgasm crashing over her in violently pleasurable waves, nearly claiming her a second time when she felt him cum inside her, the searing heat nearly sending her over the edge of a jagged cliff. 

Unable to speak, Neal leaned forward into her, taking her hands into his own while they panted, sanity slowly escaping the asylum. Closing her eyes, she lay there and simply felt him, watching the rise and fall of his breathing and even without effort it matched her own. After a few moments, she broke the silence, cradling his head against her shoulder. “....How?” she asked quietly.

“There's a way... there's always a way. We could run away from here, we could find a new place to live. And I could take care of us, and we could get you into real shows and we'd never have to see this place again.”

“But... I don't have any money... I can't even support myself, how am I supposed to help?”

Kissing her on the forehead and again on her nose and cheek. “You don't need to. I have all the money we'll need, you won't ever have to set foot in a place like this ever again. I promise you.”

“You'd really do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you. I don't know what the future has for us, but I know that I want it to be with you.”

On the verge of tears, Emma nodded her head. At long last, she would finally have a true home. “...Okay then. Let's do it. Let's fly away...”

Embracing her against his body, he kissed her temple and simply held her. They would take it one step at a time, one day at a time. Truth be told he was terrified. What if she left him in the end too?

“There's... just one thing.”

Feeling her tense, his head snapped up, heart pounding that he made have inadvertently created a self fulfilling prophecy. “What's that?”

“The investor... he won't be too happy.”

“I'm sure whoever he is, he won't be able to do anything to us. Have faith.”

“I wish I could believe that... the investor is Mr. Gold.”

…

Feedback would be totally appreciated for this! For a couple reasons – for one thing, it's my first shot at writing smut, second I am thinking of continuing on with it, but I'd like to know if there's interest, otherwise I'm totally content with leaving this as a cliffhanger (kekekekeke). Either way, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
